malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cotillion
He was tall (taller than KellanvedGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.16)with dark hair and even features although he had a strange hatch pattern of scars below his right eye. He was usually garbed in gray or black, tightly wrapped around his limbs, with a hood loosely covering his head. Cotillion's weapons of choice included a rope and a dagger. He was named Dancer during his mortal life, prior to ascendancy, and was the Master-Assassin and the bodyguard of Emperor Kellanved before his ascension. Dancer's name was derived, at least in part, due to his ability to perform the Shadow dance, a deadly yet beautiful dance martial art of Meanas. Ammanas sometimes called him 'old friend'Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17. History Back when Kellanved was running a tavern on Malaz Island, Dancer and Kellanved partnered with the aim of taking over the criminal organizations that ruled over Malaz Island, and overthrowing the local pirate ruler, Mock. They employed a young boy, Dujek. Nok, Hawl and Amaron - all Napans - were in hiding on the island after Nap was conquered by Unta, but were discovered by Dujek and taken to his new employers. The scheme expanded further after Dancer bolstered their numbers by recruiting other Napan refugees who had fled their island, such as Cartheron and Urko Crust and Surly. Shortly thereafter, Toc the Elder, Dassem Ultor, Tayschrenn and Duiker also joined. With this family, Kellanved and Dancer conquered Malaz Island. During the rise of the Malazan Empire, Dancer created and headed the Talon, an assassin organization that predated the Claw. In Night of Knives During the night of the Shadow Moon, both Kellanved and Dancer returned to Malaz Island after having dissappeared from the human realm for two years, during which time Laseen ruled the Empire. During these years, they had been exploring the Azath Houses. When they did return, they were targeted by Laseen to be assassinated. During the attempt, both men fell down a cliff and were presumed dead. In reality, Dancer and Kellanved had used Laseen to stage their deaths. They went to the Deadhouse, an Azath house on the island, ascended to High House Shadow and took control of its Throne. It has been theorized that Shadow is wandering over the physical realm like another layer of reality and that the night of the Shadow Moon is the convergence of the physical locations of Shadowkeep and the Deadhouse. In this way, they could ascend from the Deadhouse to the Shadow House. In Gardens of the Moon Seemingly as part of a plot to gain revenge on Empress Laseen, Cotillion possessed a young fisher girl from a village off the coast of Itko KanGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19. The girl, named Sorry, joined the Onearm's Host's Bridgeburners on Genabackis. Sorry would stab Ganoes Paran in Pale to stop him from interfering in her work, though Paran survived due to Oponn's meddling. Cotillion eventually relinquished his hold on Sorry after Shadowthrone was threatened by Anomander Rake. He meets Paran after Simtal's fete and is given the sword, Chance. In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler, Apsalar and Crokus manage to work out Shadowthrone and Cotillion's true identities. He meets Panek in Shadow Realm. In House of Chains He sends Cutter and Apsalar to Drift Avalii in order to protect the Throne of Shadow. He arrives in the nick of time to save Cutter from the Tiste Edur and dismisses the cowering Blind in disgust. He tells Cutter to give the sword, Vengeance to Traveller and later sends the two to Iskaral Pust's temple. Apsalar asks him to stay away from Cutter and agrees to do his work herself, to which Cotillion agrees. In The Bonehunters Cotillion meets Mogora after she heals Mappo Runt, commenting that she is one Ardata's followers. He is blamed for the Hounds' failure in killing Quick Ben in G'danisban. In Return of the Crimson Guard Shadowthrone and Cotillion pull Traveller, Kyle and their companions into Shadow realm. In Shadowkeep, they detect Osseric in Kyle's sword and confront him. They make a deal with Traveller, sending him to the Battle of the Plains in time to stop Skinner. In Toll the Hounds Shadowthrone and Cotillion meet Traveller and provide him with supplies and the Hounds as guides. They also confront Karsa Orlong and warn him to stay out of Traveller's way. In The Crippled God He speaks with Ampelas, Kalse and Eloth who were chained in Shadow Realm and offers them freedom in exchange for their help. He begins to despair about the Bonehunters' fate and is chastized by Shadowthrone for his lack of faith. After Korabas is chained, he appears behind the Crippled God and stabs him in the back, sending him back to his followers. Notes and References pl:Kotylionpl:Kotylionpl:Kotylion Category:Ascendants Category:Assassins Category:High House Shadow Category:Malazans Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Cult of Rashan